Delras Civil War
The Delras Civil War was a two - year conflict between Owlia and the Coalition and the Delras Communism Republic when Owlia's government changed from Communist to Democratic-Republic. The Rebellion of Delras Located north of Erusea, the small state has been home to numerous Owlian Military installations and scientific innovations. However, on January 23rd, 2063, it turned dark. Following a change in the majority of Owlian's Congress (From Republican Socialist to Democratic-Republican), some citizens saw this as a threat to their way of life. Leading this charge is the DCR or the Delras Communism Republic. Directed by Victor Kerman, the movement became well-funded by numerous "Investors" and benefactors. Naval Victory in the West After the invasion of Sunset Harbor, the DCR claimed multiple Owlian ships including a carrier and Cruiser/Destroyer flotilla. Using these, the DCR was in a position to claim naval superiority over Owlian and Aquarian forces in the West. Yesterday, the ONS Hornet, accompanied by Aquarian and Owlian naval ships launched a daring attack against the DCR naval forces. The battle, which took about 6 hours, resulted in a DCR defeat- but at a cost. Two Aquarian support helicopters were shot down with one casualty. Also, one Owlian cruiser and a Destroyer- each with about 75 and 50 crew respectively- were sunk. Owlian National Guard helicopters rescued about 20 crew members- 19 from the ship wreckage and 1 Aquarian pilot. Meanwhile, approximately 3km north of this fight, the ONS Hornet and ONS Enterprise were going toe-to-toe with the UNS Heroic- a carrier v carrier showdown. Using their arsenal of 6 F-34B Lightning's, the Owlian carriers launched their VTOL fighters to dispatch the enemy. What followed next was a chaotic battle as the Heroic launched its fighters- 6 F-12B Sparrow STOL fighters similar to the design of the LF-18. The small size of the Sparrows made it difficult to chase down, but the numbers prevailed as the F-34 squadrons managed to take down the enemy. This didn't come without a cost, however, as 6 F-34's were downed- either by AAA fire from the Heroic or by the enemy F-12's. All but one of the pilots managed to eject and were recovered about an hour later. The one pilot who did not manage to eject- Sgt. Franken Kerman- ditched the craft and was also recovered. Following the intense battle, the Heroic was hit by 3 AGM Maverick missiles fired from an overhead F-14 Tomahawk- destroying the carrier. The remaining naval ships were either sunk or disabled by Owlian and Aquarian forces, who captured one cruiser after shooting out the engine. Following this defeat the Delras navy was all but eliminated and remained in port the rest of the war. The next two years would see little fighting as the Communists secured their hold on the countryside and the world's focus turned to other events. Operation Freetown Zokesian High Command authorized Operation Freetown in March of 2065. The mission was to liberate Delras from the communists and return it to Owlia. This was to be acoomplished with naval transports landing a base of operation in former Alecton and marching units south into Delras. Zokesian Landings at Port Freetown On June 20th, 2065, the forward operating base of Port Freetown was established by Zokesian Marines of 7th Mech Division. Four Transport A Ships made round-the-clock landings, each carrying 4 vehicles. The trips took 30 hours each, with fueling, loading, and unloading. Combined 16 sorties were completed, ferrying 53 vehicles and supplies to the newly setup base in Alecton. The mission was completed in 7 days thanks to the speed and efficiency of the Zokesian Military and the Schrshnell port workers. Landings were completed in 8-10 minutes and there was minimal danger to the transports due to the first 4 landings carrying the 5th Air Force's 10 L3Z zero-runway L3 Fighters onboard. These were offloaded and serve as air defense to the base in addition to the AAA of the 7th Mech. Eastern Offensive Immediately securing the former state of Alecton, the Zokesian army moved south to face Delras, timing their arrival along with Owila's naval landing in the west. Zokesian 7th Mechanized rolled in at flank speed, outnumbering the defenders over 2:1. Communist Badgers put up a good fight but they were no match for the more advanced Zokesian armor. The attack went according to plan, and 20 Delras Badgers were wiped out as the Zokesians advanced. Eager to recover and plagued by constant Zokesian air patrols, the Delras Air Force rose to meet the Zokesians in the air. The ensuing battle lost them 20 fighters at a cost of 15 from Zokesia. The engagement allowed Zokesia to operate stealth fighters in the area without risk of being shot down by fighters. Owlian Landings As the sun began to rise over the picturesque coast, missiles of fire and metal tore down to rain havoc on Delras Coastal establishments. Just minutes earlier, orbital weapons from the Solari Federation (The Fourth Fleet more specifically) were launched from ships kilometers above the surface of the combat zone. As the missiles reentered the atmosphere at high speed, plasma and fire trailed off into the air- creating a fiery trail that could be seen for miles around. With a loud explosion that could be heard for miles around, the missiles impacted into DCR Coastal guns with a concussive force. Creating a plume of smoke about 1.5km in height, the batteries were engulfed in a massive fire that was unable to be controlled. At this cue, the dawn reviled a massive attack force. Carrying two Badger IFV vehicles, camouflaged landing craft cut through the waters towards their final target- Delsden Beach, Delras. Just before the craft were within striking distance of the enemy batteries, F-13 Tomahawk Fighters, G-11 Phantom Attackers, and A-10 Boar Attackers all descended over the remaining batteries. Firing their missiles of destruction, the ground attack planes tore into enemy installations without losing so much as a fleck of paint. Meanwhile, high above, Owlian M-13 Eagle and K-1 Air Superiority Fighters did battle with DCR LF-18 Light Fighters- locked in a deadly duel. While this fight engaged, the craft finally made their way up to the beaches of Delsden. Facing heavy light arms fire, the LTC (Light Tank Corps) divisions (1st, 40th, 26th, 3rd, and 2nd) rolled up onto the beaches- firing round after round into the enemy gunnery stations. With bullets pinging off the sides of the armor belts with bright pops of light, a second wave of LTC divisions (The 8th, 33rd, 24th, and 12th respectively) rolled onto the soaked sand in clouds of smoke. The DCR troops fought valiantly, but were outnumbered as MBT divisions 5, 19, and 22 drove onto the beaches. Utilizing their heavy guns and making their weapons heard, the beaches were filled with the massive blasts as each cannon shell exploded into the ground. With each reverberating thud, the small arms fire dwindled farther and farther down- until none was returned. The Capture of Dell City and the Capitol 20 Blackouts of the 5th air force were deployed in hunter-killer roles. 10 Radar sites were destroyed and the remaining 10 badgers in the east were hunted down one by one and destroyed from the air. The 7th Mechanized rolled into Delras' Capital Del City by the evening of day two of ops. The Blackout 100s flew an average of 3 sorties each. Zokesian units rolled into the port city and the capital following the scores of Blackout sorties. AA sites were destroyed first, followed by the remaining insurgent vehicles from the air. The sky was filled with hunter-killer stealth bombers, hunting down the fleeing Communists. The 7th (Baskay Division) rolled into the cities without resistance and began securing government buildings and establishing bases to perform anti-insurgency operations from. After their week-long fight, the Rebel troops were no match for Owlian MBTs, IFVs, and Aquarian air support. As the shelled out corpses of makeshift vehicles lay smoking and steaming on the side of the country roads, one city remained on the horizon: Dell. Dell City was where the first battle of the entire war began- the Seige of Dell which resulted in the safe evacuation of the governor and key staff. With the last DCR troops and leaders reported to be in the city, troops have rolled onto the streets. After a brief hour-long firefight between the final remaining rebels, Governor's Hall was open. There, Loyalist and Coalition troops alike stormed the building in search of one kerbal; Khristan Kerman. The troops burst into the hall and captured the once-powerful leader that had started this entire fight. Operation Freetown was an overwhelming success. After two years of war, Delras fell to the Coalition in just three weeks. Aftermath Khristan Kerman was transferred to maximum security and awaits trial. Delras came back under the control of Owlia, and Zokesia moved Port Freetown south to set up more permanently in Delras. The friendship of Owlia and Zokesia became stronger through their working together, and once more a calm of peace came over the Southern Sea. Timeline of Operation Freetown T-7 days - Staging in Schrchnell, procurement of transports T-3 days - Fighter sweeps over planned naval route T-1 days - Increased fighter loiter over Port Freetown proposed site T-24 hours - First 4 transports land in Port Freetown with 3 L3 fighters, 3 AAA trucks, 4 HVHL badgers, 2 IFVs T+0 hours - Zokesian 7th lands and establishes Port Freetown T+7 days - Zokesian 1st AD lands, 7th pushes south to establish front T+14 days - First assault, air superiority east established T+16 days - Two days of Blackout 100 strikes T+17 days - Capital secured T+ 21 days - Delras Communists surrender, ending the Delras Rebellion Category:Conflicts